Happy: Revisit
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Well pick your heart up and come find me" She said. "Your the best thanks" He grinned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dancin' with the marionette Are you happy now**_

* * *

I smiled. He was getting married today. To the girl of his dreams. He went on and on for weeks about her.

_"Hey Mitch you'll never guess what." Shane said grinning like a love struck fool_

_"What Shane?" I asked being polite._

_"You know that girl I was telling you about a couple months ago how she is my girl friend?" He said still smiling._

_"Yeah?" There was a hopeful tone in my voice._

_"Well… She said yes! She's gonna marry me." He said hugging me in one of his bear hugs._

_"Well… Congrats?" I was flabbergasted._

* * *

I was recalling that memory. That was also the day my prince charming… Well became happy with another woman. "Well anyway help me here." Shane said trying to tie his tie. "You would think after wearing these so much you would know how to tie one…" I giggled tying the tie. You get the very first dance. Well After hers of course." Shane promised. "Thanks." I smiled. "You know. Most people would think I'd pick Nate or Jase to be the best man… I think people are still in shock cause I picked a girl." Shane said thinking of the media.

"Shane Andrew Gray. Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To cherish and love her in sickness and in health. Remind her she beautiful and to aid her in a time of need" The priest said.

"I do." Shane said with a love-sick grin.

"And do you, Amber Taylor Wiftin Take the man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To cherish and to love him in sickness and in health. To stand by him and his choice." the priest asked the bride.

"Yes. I do." She smiled.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest seem to have shouted.

All there was were clapping and whistle from there on out. Shane smirked pulling his new wife to him and dipping her down then kissing her. He always went all out when it came to big kisses… She had seen him do that many times.

* * *

_"Hey Shane." I said softly as I walked into his cabin._

_"I'm busy sleeping leave a message and I'll get back to you." Shane muttered from under a pillow somewhere on the little bed._

_"Fine. I'll let Amber know your to busy." I muttered. She sent me to get him. She hates me. More then anything._

_"Amber?" His head popped up out of the pillows like a prairie dog would._

_I laughed and nodded. "Yeah. She's sitting out in the mess hall. She refused to get her heels muddy so that's why I'm here." I said watching Shane jump out of bed and quickly throw on one of his fitting tees and jeans._

_"Oh my god thanks. I so have to make it up to you." He said kissing my lightly on the lips. It wasn't weird that he would do that. In fact it was his way of saying I promise to make it up to you._

_"Yeah yeah. Go before she finds a bug and screams." I muttered._

* * *

I softly smiled as I watched him spin Amber around. He was happy and that's what I wanted. His happiness. Soon his first dance was over he smiled and kissed Amber before her father stepped in to dance with his daughter. "May I?" He said the instant he was by me. "Why not." I said shrugging. He pulled me to the dance floor. "You know… I'm somewhat worried she will find some on better." Shane said quietly to me " What?" I said looking at him while we waltzed away. "Well.. I mean she could have any guy at her finger tips and just tosses me aside…" He said sadly smiling. "Well then you pick your heart up and come find me." I said smiling. "I'm always here for you." I said.

"Shane!" Amber called from the other side of the room. The song we had started dancing to was well over maybe ten minutes ago. She was getting jealous. "I've gotta go." He said hugging me. " See you later alligator.." I kissed his cheek smiling. Then he kissed my cheek. "In a while crocodile. See You sis." He said heading off to his wife.

* * *

_"You're like a sister to me Mitch. You always will be," Shane said smiling. He was not maybe nine months into dating Amber. He was having a mental breakdown… I never found out why…_

_"Good cause you're the brother I've never wanted but will always love." I grinned._

_"Thanks…" he muttered before hugging me. "I've gotta go."_

_"Yes go play famous popstar." I smiled before shoving out of my apartment door._

* * *

I heard her say something about having to go to the bathroom really quick and followed me out. "Listen. Just cause you're his best friend gives you no right to kiss him or even touch him. He is off the market and mine. So Back off bitch." Amber said glaring at me as I attempted to get past her. She only tripped me. When I stood up I glared right back at her. "Listen bitch. I was only being myself. Hell my feelings for Shane will always be there but now I'm just taking what I get even if it mean I have to freaking deal with you every day for the rest of my life." I spat at her before turning and leaving. "Right go on slut walk away. Cause it's the only thing you can do!" She yelled after me. I felt like I was dealing with Tess all over again that one year at camp.

I must have downed at least one bottle of wine when I got home. I groaned just pulling off my heels then plopping down onto my ratty looking couch. "Shane…" I muttered before I grabbed my guitar which was sitting on my coffee table… I coulda swore it was over on it's stand… Maybe Nate dropped by and borrowed it to seduce Caity… Most likely… There was a loud moan coming from her room. I'm staying in the living room as they enjoyed there sex lives. I hummed a song before picking it up on my guitar before singing a little piece. "Dancin' with the marionette Are you happy now?" I sang before giving up for the night. I just wanted to go to bed. When I had got up and had to pass the open door which a sweaty Nate and Caitlyn laid covered by little blankets. "Night guys." I yelled to them as I shielded my eyes. I didn't wanna see them right now. "Night." They both said breathlessly.

* * *

_"OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT!" Caitlyn said yelling as she ran into the kitchen._

_"Um… Nate Asking you to be his girlfriend?" I guessed._

_"YES! Wait how did you know?"_

_"It's very oblivious to everyone that you to are like meant to be." I said smiling_

* * *

I pulled my knee high black dress that now had a large hole in it from that bitch and just laid down. I didn't feel like getting my night clothes in fact I didn't feel like anything. I kinda felt like a marionette. I smiled to my self. Shane is happy. As long as he was Happy I'm sure I'll be happy.

* * *

**Guess who's reediting Happy again! Xp gosh I really dispise my icky grammar and spelling... :/ **

**Side not: I changed Amber's last name... but it's okay she won't be in the story for long. Xp**


	2. Chapter 2

_**She walks away**_

_**Colors fade to gray.**_

_**Black Keys - Jonas brothers.**_

-

Shane and Amber been together for two years now. Of course he was still all ecstatic. It was really getting annoying. I mean there is so long I can go with him with a big gooey lovey-dovey smile. I finally gave up. Of course he wasn't going to leave her. Not now. He was told he was going to be a father.

I smiled and congratulated him before leaving. "Mitchie let me take you home at least. I mean it's like midnight." Shane insisted. "It's okay. Really. Calm down. Yesh It's only five minutes away from here and Shane. I am a big girl. I know how to take care of myself." I said putting my coat on. My thought were on Amber. I knew that the baby she was carrying wasn't Shane's. I knew that she was a liar. Like I once was. But I wasn't going to be the one to break his heart. "Fine. Call me though. I want to know your safe." He muttered giving up. "Go." I said. Looking right in his eyes. "What?" I swear one day I want to smack him up side the head. "Go sleep. I'll give you a text." I muttered before letting my self out. "Love you sis." He yelled. "Forever." I heard him mutter. "Right back at you." I yelled pretending not to hear the last part.

_"Amber." I said politely as possible. "Yes Mikayla?" She said looking bored. "It's Mitchie. And If you ever hurt Shane I swear to god you'll be sorrier then ever." I said with a don't mess with me tone. "Oh Please dear. Like He would ever know. He's even stupider then me so we don't have a problem." She said shaking her blond curls. I hated her for making fun of him. How could she use him. She was a lying bitch._

I laughed bitterly as I headed to the parking lot. I wasn't going home to stay. I was in fact heading out of state as far away as I could away from Shane. I wasn't going to stay any longer and throw my life away. That's all I've done for the past two years. I was hurt and there was no way of fixing it. I stopped at my apartment and texted Shane that I was home. But I also fixed it up to make it look like I fell asleep on my couch. It was a good thing I had billions of pillows.

I made it look like I pulled the blanket over my head then wrote a quick note. "Don't bother looking for me. I'll come back on my own free will I've talked to the owner of the building they understand me and are keeping my apartment of the market. Which I'll be grateful for." I read out loud. " I've been hurt before but never like this. I'm going to try to let my self heal. Which means I'm going as far away from the person who hurt me. Maybe when I get back I'll most likely be ready to be hurt again." I continued to read. "P.S I love you Shane. More then a sister or even a friend could ever." I added. I had to tell him. I quickly folded it and put it on the coffee table.

_"Shane… Shane… Wake up gosh. I know you like to sleep but not on me please." I muttered as I tried to push Shane's head from my lap. "I'm not going to even tell you how many ways that sounded wrong?" he muttered. "You're the one who fell asleep." I grinned. "True…" He sat up with an imprint of my jeans on the side of his face. "Shane." I laughed pulling out my compact. "Seriously look at the side of your face." I handed him the mirror. "OHMIGOD! I look like I..I ..I" He shouted looking at his face. "Umm…?" I said._

I left my phone and anything else I could use to contact someone. But I took all the numbers off my phone to keep if I needed someone to talk to or even someone to listen to. The only one who knew I was leaving was Caitlyn she told me to. I told her when she sees a private number on her phone it could be me.

"You should go. I mean I'll watch over the apartment. I'll even take care of the stupid rumors that will be around." Caitlyn said. "Thank you. I owe you Caity." I said hugging Caitlyn .

I watched everything that seemed to all just blend into one color which was ironically grey. I left at two in the morning leaving the L.A For Vegas. To find a job, Live some and maybe heal. But that hope came crashing down when Shane Gray came to town four years later…


	3. Chapter 3

**One by one**

**We're stealing the stage**

**Here we come so get**

**Out of our way**

**- Party By Demi Lovato**

**-**

"Natalya!" a brown haired girl yelled from behind a counter. " Yeah?" The girl who was yelled for. "Who and or what is coming today? You know James won't shut down the bar from the public. Ever" The brunette said pointing out to the empty bar that she work at. "Well if you must know Mitchie. That band Connect Three is coming. They just released a new album and stopped by here." Natalya said. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Mitchie said groaning.

She could escape him. "Why what's wrong…. Oh… Right sorry." the red head said wide eyed. She had forgotten that the one of the lead singers of the band was the reason why her best friend was here. "Oh. But I heard that they are bringing the wives. Well not Shane did you hear that he got divorced and then found out that the baby wasn't his? He was so heart broken." Natalya when on and on. "Nat. You know I love you and all but the last thing I want to hear about is Sha- Wait you said wives and he got divorced?" Mitchie said gasping.

She talked to Caitlyn almost every night. "Yeah. Did you not see the headlines like two years ago the youngest finally tied the knot with his long time producer girl friend? And yes. First he was this jerkwad then he cooled off and rarely leaves some apartment in L.A. Jason said it was his sisters. But he doesn't have a sister." Natalya went on. I could have let her go on but I slapped my hand over her face. "I can not see him today. Period." Mitchie said wide eyed.

"What do you mean I can't leave. James you know my story. I refuse to talk to Shane. Period." Mitchie said on the verge of crying. "Sorry deary but you have to." James said with his thick Irish accent. "Fine… But if anyone says anything I swear I'll leave." Mitchie threatened. "Alright dear calm down. Go help Natalya with setting up the tables. Your on at five." James said waving his hand. "Fine." Mitchie yelled heading over to the tables. "Remind me to kill your boyfriend later." Mitchie said glaring at James. "Why?" Natalya said looking between the two. "He's making me sing." Mitchie muttered knowing that Shane was going to be here.

"Alright Everyone! We all know that C3 is in the house!" James yelled into his microphone. "And For a special treat we here at JuciyJuciy Bar have a gift for them. Our Very own Michella Torres!" James continued to yelled as the band behind him started to play. "Saw you lookin at me Now I think you Moving this way Your pushing Through the crowd Like you got Something to say" Mitchie's voice sang loudly. "But you Couldn't get to me Cuz the music's Taking over your feet I can tell by your toes That you're rocking To this beat" Mitchie thought Shane Gray was going to be here she wasn't going to act all lovey-dovey on him. She continued the rest of the song before switching to a very fast pace song with a bit of an edgy sound to it. "This is for all those heartbreaking Jerks out there. Cause I'm sure everyone is tired of you breaking there heart" Mitchie said into the microphone before singing.

She felt good for the first time in a while. She had noticed that a group of had formed around the edge of the stage were she had to get off at. She told James only two songs, maybe a third. The two songs were now done and she now just wanted to get behind the counter and pour drinks. "Thanks you guys. And CONGRATS C3!" Mitchie yelled putting the microphone back in it's place before hopping down.

"MITCHIEE!!!!" a curly haired woman said bear hugging her. " OMIGOD! I want details." She yelled over the music that was now pulsing "Later dear." Mitchie smiled. Before heading towards the counter. "I never knew you were that good." Natalya yelled from one of the bar. "Ha! I didn't even try." Mitchie said hopping over the counter. "Drink?" Mitchie said slamming her elbow down behind someone. "Grape Bomb.." The person muttered turning slightly so she could hear him. "Kay." Mitchie had spun around. Grabbing both a red bull and the grape flavored vodka pouring both into a glass. "Here." Mitchie said pushing the guys shoulder. "HEY! Don't tou- Never mind." The guy yelled spinning around. "Sha…ne?" Mitchie said shocked she knew he was here she didn't expect to run into him yet. "No the Easter bunny." Shane snorted reaching for the glass. "No." Mitchie said pulling the glass away. "You are not having this. Period." Mitchie said pouring the contents down the sink. "HEY!" Shane yelled wide eyed. "You just poured out maybe one of the best drinks out there." He said visible in need of some form of alcohol. "You want alcohol." Mitchie said putting her hand under the counter. "Yes Woman now give it." Shane growled. "Don't growl at me." Mitchie glared shoving a beer into his hand. "This is not what I want." Shane said putting the beer down. "It's what your getting. You and I both know for a damn fact that you get drunk by the slightest taste of vodka. And there is no way that I'm taking your bloody fucking self home." Mitchie seethed. She was normally not this angry with people. But tonight. Well lets say Shane came ruining her chances of forgetting him. " Ha. Like you can keep vodka down." Shane laughed bitterly "Better then you can." Mitchie said glaring still. "You left. You left me for Vegas?" Shane questioned with a wild look in his eye. "No I left you to stop my heart from breaking Shane. And as of right now you no longer are part of it." Mitchie said shrugging. "Why don't I buy that." Shane suddenly smirked. "Try me Gray." she challenged. The next thing she knew she was being kisses by the Shane Gray. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" Mitchie yelled slapping him across the face. "Stay away from me." She said secretly her head was exploding with all the feeling she felt now. " I'm sorry." Shane whispered before leaving taking the beer with him.

"Mitch?" Some one said down the bar a little. "Hey Nate. Drink?" Mitchie said kinda robotically. " Sure… You know he chose Vegas cause Caity told him that you were here. But she didn't say where. This was just spur of luck." Nate said look after the path that his friend took. " Anyway to Samuel Adams and a glass of water." Nate asked. "Tell your wife that I'll attack her next time." Mitchie said jokingly as she pulled the two beers up and pulled out a glass. "Glasses for the beers or just the bottle?" she asked spinning around. "Bottle and thanks Mitch." Nate said grabbing both beers and the glass of water. He was worried for both Shane and Mitchie. His wife was right they were a train wreck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never thought it'd come this far**

**Thinkin' back to where we started**

And how we lost who we are

- Before the storm by Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas.

**-  
**

Of the few days that Connect Three and Caitlyn and Jason's wife Danni where still in Vegas. They always were at the bar Mitchie was at. Obeying Mitchie's wishes Shane stayed away, he also didn't drink anything but soda. He felt worse then before. "M… Did you notice that Shane keeps glancing at you?" Natalya asked after a maybe an hour of working the bar. "Yeah. But I'm not caving this time." Mitchie said glaring at the place where Shane had been sitting but he had moved.

"Uh… Refill please?" Shane said shaking the cup he was holding. "Sure." Mitchie said grabbing his cup. "Mitchie?" Shane said quietly. "Michella." Mitchie said correcting Shane. "My close friends and my parents can only call me Mitchie." Mitchie coldly said. "Right… Michella… I'm sorry… For everything… I've been an ass to you." Shane whispered. "And… I was hoping to start out new?" Shane said a little hopeful. "We are not friends again. But we can maybe start out as acquaintances" Mitchie said she no longer had a cold tone neither a happy tone. "Alright…So what are you doing tomorrow night? I'm not asking you out or anything I'm just curious…" Shane said.

Mitchie thought for a minute before noticing that Shane looked like crap. "Give me your drink." Mitchie said reaching for his glass. "Why?" Shane said worried handing her the glass. "Cause. As for tomorrow I've got it off. Why?" Mitchie said dumping the contents of glass. "Well… Maybe we can go get something to eat and just talk?" Shane said watching the woman on the other side of the counter fix up a glass of beer. "What? I can't drink that! I told Nate I was going to be the driver tonight!" He said alarmed when Mitchie placed the glass in from of him. "Your going to be here for at least several more hours. One glass won't kill you and talking sounds nice." Mitchie said smiling.

The next day Mitchie twirled her now dyed black hair in her fingers. She was standing in front of Shane's hotel door. She was being a typical girl. Nervous and worried. "I'll be back… I'm gonna see if she's her- Oh… Hi…" Shane said opening the door. " Shane." Mitchie said with a small smile. "Michella." Shane said with an even smaller more sadder smile. "Guys. She's here…" Shane yelled though the door. "MITCHIEEEEE!!!!" Both Caitlyn and Jason yelled running towards her.

"Hey?" Mitchie said raising a few fingers before she was hugged. "Babe… She's turning blue." a dark haired woman said looking at Jason. "Right. Cait let go!" Jason said. "Ow… God Cait.. You stepped on my foot. Where is Nate?" Mitchie asked noticing the one missing member. "Calling his mom… He wants to check on Kat. " Caitlyn said smiling. "Your black!" She suddenly squealed grabbing a small portion of Mitchie's long hair "No I'm white.." Mitchie said smiling as Caitlyn grinned "You're a racist." Caitlyn said shaking her head. "You look good." Caitlyn noted as Nate appeared. " Hey Mitch." he nodded towards Mitchie "She's asleep…" He said kissing Caitlyn's temple. "Mmm good." Caitlyn leaned into Nate. "Well… Later?" Shane said looking at the others who quickly headed back into there rooms. Caitlyn only stopped long enough to catch Mitchie's attention and mouth the words 'Talk don't scream.' "I'll try Cait. Can promise anything." Mitchie said understanding what Caitlyn had said.

"Girl speak?" Shane suddenly asked as soon as they were to Shane's car. "Yeah…" Mitchie mumbled. "Is it bad to think about when we the best of friends?" Shane whispered mostly talking to his self. "No. I was thinking about where we went wrong…." Mitchie spoke up. "Amber… Right?" Shane asked. "Yeah. The bitch." Mitchie muttered. "Look I'm sorry I screwed up… I just never thought… You would run." Shane said gripping the steering wheel tightly as they headed away from Vegas. " Well I did. Now you see how bad I was hurt… Where are we going?" Mitchie said watching Vegas pass them. "Dunno. I just want out of Vegas. Maybe next town we can stop and eat." Shane said. His hold on the steering wheel didn't loosen. "Shane?" Mitchie said quietly. "WHAT?!?" He snapped suddenly. "Never mind…" Mitchie said quietly before turning away from Shane to keep the tears that were forming away from his view. "Michella! Oh god I'm sorry… I just kinda was lost in thought… I'm sooooo sorry!" Shane said suddenly. He felt bad now. "Michella?" he said again noticing that her face was staring out the passenger window. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to watch you be used? Or to run? Or even sit here tonight with out feeling hollow? It's pretty hard. Yeah that's right I feel hollow. I was scared of running but knew I have to do it. I couldn't tell you about what she was doing cause then you would think I was lying and then we be in a huge fight and I'd still end up here." Mitchie ranted with makeup running down her face she turned to him.

"Don't ever think that I would never believe you." Shane said angry. "Stop the car right now." Mitchie said "I thought I could do this but I can't Shane…. I can't do it again. We have lost what we were. It's never coming back. So lets forget about us." She continued to rant. " Wait. If you are going to leave. Let me leave you with one thing." Shane said once he had stopped the car.

His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. "What possibly more could I have from you that won't hurt me!" Mitchie yelled at him. "This." Shane said pulling Mitchie face to his and kissing her hard. She was shocked. She couldn't register in her mind what was going on. Soon Shane pulled away from Mitchie. Her eyes where wide. "What…What was that for?" Mitchie spluttered. She was lost in thought. " That was the feelings I've had from the first day we met till now. Just downsized." Shane growled. He was anger with himself and frustrated with the world. "You could have told me." Mitchie muttered. "No I couldn't have. That person I fell in love with left be for I had a chance to. The night you left I found out about Amber. The slut told me everything. She used me so that she could hurt you. It worked. I told her to get the fucking hell out." Shane ranted. "SHANE!" Mitchie suddenly yelled grabbing his face. "I love you be it can't happen." Mitchie said quietly. "We. Can't happen. Our past and now are to screwed up for anything." Mitchie said pulling away from Shane and opening the car door

. "Wait!" Shane yelled after Mitchie had stepped out and closed the door to Shane's car. She had started to walk. Shane had trailed after her for a while before he stopped and just watched her walk away from him. She wanted to be everything that he wanted. But she couldn't. Shane Gray stopped her from moving on before and he was sure doing a hell of a job on making her not want to move on now. She was the only thing that could keep him together. The only thing that ever would. Now she was gone and she would come back.


End file.
